The Nightmare of Kane Cameron
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: What do you get when an eleven year old girl finds the door to Halloween Town and freaks out? Friendship of course! Meet Kane Cameron a fearless girl who meets Jack and gets along. But of course something has to go wrong. I hope everyone likes it! ;D
1. Meet Kane Cameron

Okay this is my first Nightmare Before Christmas fan fic and I hope you like it! I don't own anything but Erin and Kane.

Please review it makes me smile! D

* * *

"Come on Kane it's seriously time to leave!" An eleven year olds worried voice rang through the trees followed by a laugh.

"Oh come on you can_ not_ tell me you're _scared_!" A slightly deeper eleven year old voice followed after the laugh.

Erin Smith glared at her friend Kane Cameron. They were out in dark woods at night with only a small flashlight! She looked down at her wristwatch reading the digital numbers say _10:52_; they had been out here for almost half an hour. Erin was exactly sure how Kane had got her to come with her out here I guess she was so bored at Alex's Halloween party she would do anything to leave. "I'm not scared it's just that…"

Kane cut her off, "Alright, alright we'll go!" She turned around and started walking while muttering something about Erin being scared and was just making up excuses. Erin rolled her eyes and continued to walk out of the forest silently grateful she had given in so quickly. Truth is she _was _scared. Erin and creepy dark places equals hell for her. Now being twelve you wouldn't expect her to be afraid but, hey everyone's got embarrassing secrets right?

-NMBC-

"Hey I'm going to go on home I'll catch up with you later; oh and happy birthday Kane." Kane nodded at her friend and smiled, "Yeah alright I'll see you later and thanks."

Erin turned around and began walking off but she turned around to face her friend, "Don't do anything stupid without me!" Erin flashed a smile before turning around and started her journey home again. Kane grinned a turned her flashlight back on before heading back into the woods to continue her search alone.

-NMBC-

It had been about an hour since Kane had started her search alone and she was starting to get confused. _'Didn't I just pass that tree?' _Kane looked around trying to figure out where she was. _'Oh joy I'm lost!' _Kane sighed heavily before starting to walk again hoping she could find her way out. The sounds of the creaking of the trees and the whispery winds intrigued Kane making her walk further into the forest instead of walking out.

Another hour had passed and the full moon was at its peak in the sky lighting the forest giving it an eerie feeling as she passed through. Up ahead in the distance a clearing was present with only trees lining around it. _'Hmm I wonder what it is.'_ Kane walked into the clearing and did a double take. All of the trees had these drawings on them. _'A tree…An Easter egg? A pumpkin?' _The last one made her curiosity go sky high. Kane stood in front of the tree and just stared at it. The pumpkin had an odd expression seen on most jack-o-lanterns, black eyes, and a triangle nose. Reaching up she touched the nose and it turned. _'A door? What could be mort interesting than that?'_ Pulling slightly on the wooden nose it slowly creaked open revealing just a hollow tree. _'And then that's when it becomes lame.' _Kane sighed she had hoped for something cool to happen. Shrugged her small shoulders Kane pulled down on her tuxedo coat and adjusted her top hat before turning around to go home. A black wind encircled her causing her to jump, which is something she did not do often. She tried to get away but to no avail the wind pulled her into the tree and the door closed with a bang that was sure to have echoed throughout the entire woods. This was not in the plan.

When she woke up Kane saw the brightly shining full moon and sighed. _'I must've passed out or something.' _ Standing up she dusted off with her gloved hands her jacket and pants before picking up her top and cane that that had fallen next to her. She dusted them off as well before walking out of the clearing with the trees with the odd pictures on them.

-TNBC-

Walking out of the woods was an easy enough task but what she found was weird; it was a grave yard. 'That's weird; the grave yard is on the outskirts of town. I must've gone the wrong way.' Kane was about to turn around when she noticed something; this grave yard looking nothing like the ones near where she lived or anywhere around. _'Where am I?' _The sounds of distant singing awoke her from her thoughts. It sounded like a party of some kind. _'Maybe they can tell me where I am.' _Little did she know that she was heading for a huge surprise.

-TNBC-

Kane followed a dirt path getting closer to the singing when she saw a sign over an old, rusty gate. The old wooden sign with simple black letters painted on it. _'Halloween Town? Okay…what are these people taking and where can I get some.' _Kane shrugged her shoulders and pushed the gate open and walked forward ducking behind a few things so she could see what everyone was so excited about. See but never been seen, that was her motto and what she saw made her wish she had just gone home. For the first time in young Kane's life she was scared silly. Now usually she was fascinated with monsters and what not but now that they were right in front of her she was scared and wanted to run away. _'It's not real…you just passed out in the woods and you haven't woke up yet. It's not real.' _ They went on as she stared in fear. _'Yeah you just keep telling your self that!'_

The monsters continued to sing as some passed by her causing her to stiffen up as they marched on by completely oblivious to her. A scare crow with a red tattered shorts and jeans was alive and moving. It set it self on fire then jumped into the odd looking fountain. _'What the heck is going on!?' _Kane had thought she had seen it all and prayed that she had but no of course not a skeleton emerged from the fountain in a pin-striped suit. Kane's eyes nearly popped out of her head in fear as the skeleton got closer. _'Maybe if I stand extremely still…' _A bang caused Kane to jump landing her right in front of the skeleton. Her mouth fell open in fear her hands gripping her cane like it was her life line.

"Well good evening and welcome to Halloween Town!" The skeleton's voice sounded friendly but she was too scared to notice. The cane fell down before her feet and she sprinted off back toward the trees she was getting the hell out of there.

He watched in confusion as the young girl ran away from him. He picked up the cane then stared at her as she ran quickly toward the cemetery. _'Hmm I wonder what that was all about…' _Shrugging his bony shoulders he walked off toward the cemetery where the girl was. Little did he now that this girl was going to change his life forever.

* * *

Like it, hate it, want to take over the world?

Let me know!

Bethany


	2. It's not like I chose to be here!

**Okay here's chapter two of my excuse for a story! I'll probably get another chapter of this up tonight before I have to go to sleep. Band Camp day two is tomorrow; oh joy! So yeah there ya go! You know I don't own anything but my orginal characters and lots of Gatorade! Review please to get me through Band Camp!  
**

* * *

What he saw when he found her confused him and saddened him at the same time. She was stumbling around talking to herself. It seemed like she was looking for something.

"Where the heck is it?! Which one!?' She heard something move behind her so she turned around and saw the skeleton standing about five feet back. _'Oh god help me now!' _Backing away slowly Kane balled up her hands next to her legs. "Come on Kane just wake up! This isn't real!" The skeleton scratched his skull and walked a little closer but Kane just backed away more. "Please leave me alone!"

"I'm not going to hurt you I swear." Kane stopped moving but stayed very still. "My name's Jack Skellington; what's yours?"

'_Should I tell him?' _Kane looked at Jack as he liked to be called and sighed. _'Guess it couldn't kill me.' _"I'm Kane Cameron."

Jack nodded as another question came to mind, "What are you?"

Kane cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Jack raised his hands, "Oh dear me that was quiet rude of me. So sorry." He gave her one of his smiles.

Kane smiled, "No problem. I'm human." His smile quickly turned to a frown. Noting his change in behavior Kane ask, "What? What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be here," he said simply.

Kane balled her gloved hands into fists, "It's not like I chose to be here! I don't even _know_ how I got here! I want to go home but I can't find the way back!" Kane turned sharply on her heel and walked off deeper into the woods hoping she could get out of this place soon.

-TNBC-

"Who does he think he is saying I shouldn't be here? I am trying to leave! Err! I swear I…"

"You lost?" Kane jumped and turned around to see a tall boy with spiky blood red hair leaning against a tree; his arms held loosely against his chest. "Because if you are," he uncrossed his arms and walked closer to her his pointed ears sticking up under the spikes, "I could help."

Kane adjusted her hat and looked at the boy before turning in the other direction, "I'm fine thank you very much." She took a step forward when she felt a breath near her ear.

"Come on I can help you." His voice was low and velvet like but she was _not _falling for anything here in this place.

Kane simply moved forward and then turned to look at him, "I said I am fine." He stepped closer but she flew her hand up. "I said _stay back_!" The boy's eyes turned dark and blank.

"And I said I can help you!" He lunged forward tackling her to the ground causing Kane to hit her head on a near by rock. Blood flowed from a large new cut on the side of her face. Running his tongue up her face the boy sighed in contentment, "Almost too easy."

"Sis vivo quod subsisto hic EGO innutum vos tergum a puella." The boy turned around to see a tall, dark shadow.

"Is est nullus of vestri res." The boy turned his attention back to Kane who was locked away in her own subconscious.

"I'll planto is meus res iam vado!" The boy grumbled but complied.

"Curse you Jack! That girl better mean a whole lot to you!" The boy turned to stare at none other than Jack Skellington. "She better!" He turned in the other direction and ran fast back to his cove in the woods. Jack slowly walked over to Kane; she was out cold.

"Well I guess I should get her somewhere safe," lifting her up off the ground with ease Jack took Kane and walked out of the woods in the direction of Halloween Town.

* * *

**Okay I used some Latin in here to make it seem more interesting! How did it work? Translations are below. They may not be entirely right I used some free translator on the internet. :D Review! **

**Sis vivo quod subsisto hic EGO innutum vos tergum a puella.** -**If you want to live and stay here I suggest you back away from the girl.**

**Is est nullus of vestri res.**- **This is none of you business.**

**I'll planto is meus res iam vado** -**I'll make it my business now go!**


	3. Stupid, Retarded Kids!

**Okay I just had to update cause I don't have much time during the week; band camp and everything. I've been working on this chapter for a few hours so yeah. I hope you like it! Review there like my birthday presents! :D**

* * *

"Jack there you are!" Jack froze and turned around to see the Mayor standing behind him his face flipped to his worried face. "And who is that?"

"Uh…" _'Think Jack! Think!' _"She's my niece she fell asleep; I'm taking her home." Jack turned around and hoped the Mayor got this message.

"Oh…" Jack continued to walk to his mansion looking slightly down at Kane. The gash on the side of her face had dried; caked into a scab. Her eyes were lightly shut, her arms hanging limply at her side. When he arrived at his front door he placed her lightly on the ground to open the door. Kane slumped back against the door frame a slight drip of drool coming out of her mouth. Jack got the door open and picked Kane back up taking her into the house. He passed a few doors before stopping at the one at the end of the hall; the closest room to his. Placing her gently on the bed in the middle of the room Jack turned around to walk out the door when he turned around. She was still asleep but now she was clutching a small bear that Sandy Claws had gave him. He smiled and walked out closing the door gently. Tomorrow was going to be something that Jack wish would not happen.

-TNBC-

_It's very cold when you wake up. Rain patters your face waking you up slowly. You can feel the cold snow under you. Blood darkens the snow around you giving the air a slight iron smell. You try to get up but it seems all your weight is magnetized to the ground. You can only turn your head to see what had happen. Two figures are sprawled across the ground completely lifeless. A dark figure comes over you and points something at you. You brace yourself for the pain._

"Kane?!"

"AH!" Kane jumped to the floor in the coroner. She curled into a ball and starting rocking back and forth.

"Kane?" Jack took a few steps closer and placed a bony hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right?"

She jumped and backed farther into the corner her eyes firmly shut, "Get away!" Jack stopped his hand out in front of him. Kane slowly opened her eyes and she saw him. Jumping up she embraced him tightly silently crying. Jack slowly wrapped his arms around her and thought to himself, _'What the heck is going on?'_

-TNBC-

Neither Kane nor Jack ever mentioned the morning but both knew it would come up sooner or later. Kane was sitting on the ground watching Jack work with the Mayor for next year's Halloween. She had two rules to follow. Let no one know she was a human and stay out of trouble. Biting her nails absentminded like Kane heard a whistle. Raising her head to the noise she heard it again. Three young kids came over maybe six or seven and stood in front of her. "Can I help you?" Kane stood up towering over the three; at five, nine she was tall for her age.

The one with a devil mask spoke, "Since you're new to Halloween Town we thought you might want a tour around."

Kane thought for a second, "Nope I'm good." She turned around and walked the other direction when the smallest child grabbed her hand.

"Please?" Kane thought for a second the all looked harmless.

She sighed, "Fine I'll go with you." The girl of the group lead as the walked to the gate, there were some leaves lying around but Kane took no notice she simply walked on completely oblivious that the three were not following her. Next thing she knew the ground was being took under her. Landing on her butt with an oomph Kane looked up. She was in hole, a big hole. "Oi get me out of this hole!"

They all look down in the hole, "Nope!" They all walked away laughing.

Kane narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to stick my foot so far…" A crash of thunder cut her off and rain started to pit and patter down in the hole. "Great! If being stuck in a hole wasn't enough it starts to rain! Hello?! Is anyone up there?! I'd like out of this hole now!" Kane lowered herself down on the dampening ground; this was something she was just going to have to wait out.

-TNBC-

When Kane woke up the water was up to her chin. Jumping up so it was only around her thighs she yelled out," CAN SOMEONE HELP ME!?" A pale face with blonde hair popped from over the side.

"Oi is there some one down there?"

Kane rolled her eyes and yelled back up, "Of course not I'm just yelling from a hole filled with water for fun! Of course there's someone down here! Can you get me out!?"

"Hang on!" A few minutes later when the water was right at her waist he returned with a rope. "Grab on!" She did and she was pulled out of the water filled hole. Kane coughed a bit her tuxedo clinging to her. There were two pale kids standing next to her. One with blonde hair and another with bronzed colored hair.

"Thank you for saving me." Kane turned and walked back to the square rain still heavy. _'I will find those kids again and when I do…' _Kane grumbled and went off to find Jack. Little did she know the boys who saved her would give her more trouble then help.

-TNBC-

She had been looking around Halloween Town for quiet some time now and she was getting no where. The rain had calmed to a steady drizzle keeping everyone in their odd shaped houses. The fountain she had been sitting near earlier was up ahead and 

near it was Jack his back was turned away from her but it seemed like he was looking for something. When she got closer she could hear him silently talking to his self, "Where is that girl?" Jack looked around a couple of buildings before Kane spoke up.

"Sorry I kind of got stuck down in a huge hole by these three little brats!" Jack jumped around to see Kane whom was wet, very wet. "Stupid, retard kids!" She wrapped her arms around her self to keep warm. "Jesus I'm cold." She shivered as a cool breeze came by.

"We better get you home." Kane nodded and walked silently behind Jack. Maybe staying here was worst then she thought.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Want some cookies? Let me know!**

Bethany


	4. I couldn't save them!

**Sorry this is kind of a short chapter but don't worry there shouldn't be anymore this small. This chapter is a little sad but it will explain some things. Don't worry no other chapters will be so filled with angst (at least I don't think...) I hope you like this chapter and be sure and review! Thanks abunch to all that reviewed! :D**

* * *

That night after they got back to Jack's house Kane made a promise to her self. _'I will not go to sleep. No sleep, no nightmares it's a perfect plan!' _Kane nodded to her self and lowered her self down on the cold floor of her room Jack was letting her stay in. Staring off into space Kane thought about her friends and the life she had back in the human realm. '_Not really much waiting for me back home; maybe I can just stay here…'_ Kane shook her head. '_No I have to find my way back...somehow.' _

-TNBC-

After a few days Jack noticed Kane become very slow about things. Dark circles were under her green eyes, her mouth seemed to always hang slightly open, when she walked she seemed to just slump. Wearing only her white dress shirt, pants and her shoes Kane slowly walked into the main hall way and walked toward the door.

"Kane," slowly turning around to Jack's voice she saw him standing on the last step that went up to his lab. "Can we talk?"

Kane just shrugged her shoulders, "Why not…" She walked or rather slumped toward him and followed him up the steps. Standing in front of the window Kane looked out at the town and near by woods. Placing a hand on the window she bowed her head and just stood there. She knew he was watching her but she just didn't care. Opening her eyes she turned around to face him, "So whatcha' wanna talk about?"

Crossing his arms in front of his chest Jack sighed and looked at her, "You've been acting different since the nightmare you had. Maybe I can help."

Kane laughed humorlessly, "No one can help me. They died and it was my fault! I couldn't save them!" She bowed her head again and whispered, "I couldn't protect them…" Balling her hands into fists she breathed deeply trying to stop the nightmares come back again. Kane sighed and decided it would maybe be in her best interest to talk to someone about what happened.

"I was ten years old and like any other kid I was out playing in the snow. My mother and father we're happily watching me smiling at me, playing in the snow with me, normal family business. Two men in dark cloaks with hoods came up behind and slit the throats of both my parents. Blood darkens the snow around them as they fell to the ground lifelessly. Rain slowly leaks from the sky pattering my face. Iron is in the air giving it a sickening smell. One of the cloaked figures came over to me and pointed what seemed to be a gun at me. I closed my eyes bracing my self for the pain."

She sighed, "If I could go back, maybe I…maybe I could have saved them." Kane turned back to the window and placed her hand back on the window, bowing her head like earlier and then she did something she hasn't done in quiet sometime. She cried. She just stood there and cried. Reality hit very hard on her at such a young age; no one should have to go through that. Jack placed a bony hand on her shoulder. No words needed to be said; sometimes it's just better to be left in silence.

* * *

**How was that? Review!**

**Bethany**


	5. I'm not even going to ask

**Woo lordy this was a loooong chapter for me to write! Man it took me like four hours to do! I am so pathetic, my attention span sucks. Anyways I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas maybe in my dreams, maybe. I hope you enjoy and be sure to review!**

* * *

"Jack, we have to find that door soon. I can't stay here forever…" Jack sighed he knew she was right, but they just couldn't find that door! Every day they would hike through the woods looking for a similar clearing where Kane had originally found the door leading to Halloween Town; but no such luck.

"I know maybe we just haven't gone far enough into the woods yet. The Hinterlands are only a couple of miles from where we stopped today. The door must be around there somewhere." Kane nodded and stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Listen I'm going out and looking again, I won't be long." Heading toward the door without waiting for a response Kane headed out into the town hoping that maybe she would find the key to leaving. Sure she liked it here, it was her kind of place but she just couldn't stay here; she had to go home. Who knows what could happen if she stayed there. _'The dead and the living are two very different things I can't be in the middle of the two.' _Sighing Kane continued to walk when she saw off in the distance the three little brats she had been looking for. An evil smile crossed her face as she neared them. _ 'Like I said, I'm going to get them back.'_

-TNBC-

"Well, well, well if it isn't the three famous brats! What dastardly deed are you three doing today." They all looked up at her with evil grins.

"Oh nothing." They all replied.

"Do ya'll always do that?"

"Nope!" The all replied yet again.

Kane rolled her eyes, "Whatever, listen I'm busy so get out of the way." The girl muttered something under her breath in Latin that sounded something like an evil curse. A blank feeling over came Kane as she fell to the ground.

They all laughed, "Mr. Oogie Boogie Man will be pleased."

-TNBC-

The devious trio got Kane back to their evil tree-house with some difficulty. They were glad Kane was so skinny so they could carry her back. Throwing her into the bird cage like elevator they all went down to the place of no return, Oogie's lair. Instead of picking her up they all just dragged her to the door.

"Open up it's us!" Lock yelled. Oogie opened the door with a monstrous grin.

"Well, well, well is this it? This is Kane? Not much is she?" He talked as he stared down at the skinny girl who was now sitting up but still under Shock's spell giving her eyes a yellow, cat-like appearance. He laughed evilly and the others joined in. "SILENCE!" They all stopped and huddled together afraid; is Kane would've seen it that would have been the pay back for getting her stuck in that hole. Oogie looked back at Kane completely in her own world. "Any idea how we can get her controlled?"

They all grinned evilly, "Oh, we know a way."

-TNBC-

'_It's getting kind of late and Kane should be back by now; what if something happened?'_ Jack shuddered at the thought knowing her luck she'd get hurt. Over the few days she had spent with him he noticed she seemed to have to worst luck; and balance. Sighing Jack stood up when someone's screams alerted him. Another round of screaming caused Jack to run out of his door and running down to the town the sight caused him to stop in his tracks. The evil Oogie Boogie was watching as a dark form with yellow eyes and a cape ruin Halloween Town. Many of the citizens were all running away from the form as some were being attacked. Running into the square Jack saw as the figure turned to look at him. Its yellow eyes had slits for pupils; the figure seemed familiar. In a flash the figure was in front of Jack, it hissed at him and was about to attack when Oogie Boogie laid a sleeve (I have no idea what else to call it…) on its shoulder, "That'll be all for now." The figure turned its cape swishing in the wind.

"What do you want Oogie?!" Jack's tone was icy and sharp.

"I wouldn't be so cold since I have all the cards." Oogie laughed and turned and pointed at the dark figure. "I don't think Kane would want to trust you anymore if you gambled with her life." He turned back to face Jack.

"What have you done to her?" Oogie laughed as Jack got angrier. "What. Did. You. Do. To. HER?!"

Oogie turned to walk away, "Oh, nothing." Jack was at his boiling point now.

"What is it that you want?!"

"Give Halloween Town to me and all will be restored."

"Fine! But fix everything!"

A dark laughter over came the monster, "Your too naïve Jack!"

Growling Jack looked over in the corner Lock, Shock, and Barrel were all standing in the shadows. It seemed that the witch was doing something. _'Of course! She's controlling Kane; but how I can release the spell? Fine I'll fix this mess by myself!' _His thoughts were cut of by the controlled Kane tackling him to the ground growling.

"Kane! You have to snap out of this!" A small glimmer of light was present in her eyes only to be pushed back turning back to yellow. She growled and picked him up and threw him back against a nearby wall. His grimaced in pain as he slid down the wall. "I've got to do something." He muttered.

"Come on Jack; is that all you got?" Kane's voice with a dark under tone awoke him from his thoughts.

Jack jumped up, "Kane listen to me; they're just using you! You have to come to your senses before it's too late!" A stronger light radiated from her eyes turning them back to their normal green.

"Kane don't listen to him! He's just lying, remember I can save them." The green quickly changed back to the cat-like yellow as she tried to hit Jack.

"Listen to me not them. Kane I know what happened to them and yes it was terrible but, you can't let them use that fact against you." He dodged another punch and continued. "Oogie Boogie is a lying twit and in the end it isn't going to end up well for either of us." Another hit, another dodge. "I know that they wouldn't want you to do this."

Kane finally hit him throwing him back against the wall. "How would you know what they would want?! You killed them! It was your fault!"

Jack stopped for a moment; so that was it. They had made her believe that he killed her parents. Another wave of anger washed over him. She readied her fist for another hit when he started talking. "Kane listen I have no idea what lie that they told you but I would never do anything that would hurt you. But Oogie and his gang of brats would!" Her dark expression changed but her fist was still ready. "Listen I don't know what he promised you but just think about what they would've wanted." A bright glow radiated off of her body making Jack and everyone else shield their eyes. The normal Kane dropped to her feet.

"Jack I am so sorry, it was a stupid mistake I should've never listened to him! Gah you probably hate me now!" Jack was about to respond telling her that it was okay and he certainly didn't hate her when Oogie's booming voice over came all of the voices.

"NO! This wasn't suppose to happen!" He turned to the trick-or-treaters. "YOU THREE!"

-TNBC-

"Hey Oogie!" The sack turned to look at the one who yelled his name. It was Kane. "I bet my life that you can't you beat me and my tricks." Being a gambling man Oogie obliged, "Now I want you to under stand the rules. I win your toast. I lose; well I guess I'm toast."

"Yeah, yeah get on with it!"

Kane smiled evilly, "As wish." Kane stepped forward but Jack's bony hand stopped.

"What are you _doing_?!" He whisper yelled.

"Don't worry, I can't lose." She winked at him and stepped forward. "Alright Oogie lets get this game started! I need a volunteer ah Jack it is then."  
"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine, I think." He gave her a stern look. "Oh, I'm just kidding. Ready Oogie?" A grunt was his response. Three large purple top hats appeared with question marks on them. Jack was placed under one and they were all disappeared and then reappeared in a line. "Alright all you have to do is pick which one he's under."

"But…"

"No buts; now pick!" He picked the middle one and it vanished revealing nothing. "Oooh, sorry Jack was under the last one. Looks like you lose!" All the hats disappeared revealing Jack to where Kane said he was. A card landed in her hand and she slipped it her back pocket.

Jack walked over to her, "We'll talk about how you did that later."

She smiled at him, "Of course. Well you lost and now your toast!" Another card was laid out in front of her summoning a purple knight looking creature with a staff. "Dark Magician attack that bag of bugs!" The Magician complied banishing the monster forever. The Magician went back into the card and it landed back into her hand.

Jack looked at her with a puzzled expression, "I'm not even going to ask."

* * *

**Ha Dark Magician (and Kane.) Kicked Oogie's butt! HA! Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either just thought I'd say. Interesting battle scene huh? Review!  
**

**Bethany**


	6. Not Again

_Oh my lord I haven't update since August of last year! Shew, I am so sorry I seriously had writer's block, bad. I don't think this is a good chapter at all but I really wanted to update because I'm trying to finish all of my multi-chapter stories so I don't have to worry about them not being completed. I have no idea when I'll update again so you'll have to bear with me for a while. Thanks so much for keeping up with this story. Review!_

* * *

After the Oogie Boogie fiasco Halloween Town seemed to calm down dramatically, as did young Kane. Since she had defeated the evil burlap sack of bugs Kane had been...happier. A smile was now on her face and she was talking to all the Halloween Town citizens, sometimes even laughing. Jack watched with a slight smile on his bony face and was genuinely happy that Kane was happy. "Jack?"

Jack looked down at Kane and smiled, "hm?"

Kane's eyes grew slightly darker, "I'm sorry for hurting you, I really am." Kane looked down at her ratty sneakers, her eyes not being able to look at the skeleton man.

Jack laid a bony hand on the girl's shoulder, "Don't be." He said with a smile. "Can I have everyone's attention?" All the citizens of Halloween Town quieted down and stared up at their Pumpkin King, their eyes still sparkling from the amazing events. "I'd like to tell everyone that I have decided to make a heir to the throne." Everyone clapped and hollered. "And it's Kane Cameron, our town hero."

Kane, whom was completely engrossed in picking at her sneakers, looked up confusion clear on her face. "Wait, what?"

"Kane, I'd like you to be the heir for the Pumpkin throne."

Kane smiled and was about to speak when suddenly she felt something pull her back. Tight, razor blade like chains twisted around her skinny wrists and started to pull; the sharp metal cutting the skin. Suddenly a dark thought hit Kane, if those razors cut just right... "Jack!" Next thing young Kane knew she was tied to a pole, the razors slicing different parts of her pale skin. "Jack..." She mumbled, her voice drowned with her tears.

"Kane!" Slowly Kane started to feel herself drift, her mind wandering to the back depths of her mind.

"You're never going to win Jack!" It was Oogie, how on Earth did he get back if Kane just basically killed him? "Your precious Kane will be gone in a matter of minutes. Do you want her to die a painful death because it will defiantly be that way!" Oogie pushed the razor-chain deep in Kane's skin, pulling back only when blood started to get onto his burlap skin. "Surrender Jack, you'll never win!"

"Jack don't!" Kane screamed, her voice cracking with tears.

"I..." Jack started but suddenly was cut of by a the pained screams of Kane.

_'This isn't exactly how I would picture dying. I really don't want to die...' _Young Kane started to cry, her tears mixing in with sweat, it seemed as if nothing would ever again. _'And things were going so nicely...' _"Why do you want to rule Halloween Town anyway Oogie? These people who over throw you anyway. Jack isn't a ruler anyway, he's more like the Queen of England." Kane ignored Jack's shout of slight protest upon being compared to a woman. "He watches over Halloween Town but does not truly have power, much like the Queen." Oogie stared at her, some salavia dribbling down onto his burlap chest. "Wow, I have never once seen someone so stupid in my entire life. Loser." Suddenly Kane felt a burst of confidence, "and you know what else? I seriously think that you will always be a pathetic loser!" She screamed out the last words and suddenly everything was quite.

No sounds were dared to be made; if you dropped a pin in the grave yard you would be able to hear it. Suddenly the razor-chain was taken away from Kane's frail body and disappeared. It was as if time it self had stopped, for a breif moment Kane wondered what on Earth was going to happen. Then suddenly it was all clear, no one knew what was going to happen.


	7. Is It Real Or Is It Just Fantasy?

"Kane? _Kane!" _Kane's eyes popped open in panic, sitting forward breathing hard. She was in the forest where she had found the mysterious doors. Kane's friend, Erin, was looking at her with concern. "How long have you been here?" Erin asked, helping her friend up. Sun glittered through the trees, brightening the forest all around her. Kane looked at her friend then hugged her tightly.

Kane released her then asked, "What day is it?"

Erin looked at her strangely, "it's November 1st, ya know the day after Halloween?"

"What?" Kane said, looking down at her clothes. She wore her ring-master costume liked she had been. Kane looked around in confusion, where had Halloween Town gone?

"Kane are you okay?" Erin asked, wondering why her friend was acting so strangely.

"No not really," Kane said biting on her lip. "Jack?" She called, her own voice echoing back to her.

"Who's Jack?"

Kane ignored her, "Jack!" She called, worried that her friend had possibly been hurt. But there was no response, only silence. Birds chirped happily overhead, wind passed through the tress ruffling the leaves. Had it perhaps been a dream?

Erin shook her friend's shoulder, awakening her from her thoughts. "Come on, let's get you to your house." Wordlessly, Kane nodded wondering if her memories of Halloween Town, Jack, and everyone else she met was just a figment of her imagination.

-NMBC-

Kane sat alone in the dinning room of her aunt's house, silently eating a sandwich. What had happened to her? The last thing that Kane remembered was in Halloween Town square, her body bond by a razor-chain. She remembered yelling at Oogie Boogie and then there was this weird bright light. Then she woke up in the forest, Erin kneeling above her. "Maybe it was just a dream…" Kane said to herself.

Determined to find the truth, Kane stood up and readied herself for the adventure. She pulled on her ratty trainers and a pullover. She would find out the truth or else.

-NMBC-

Kane stood in the clearing that she had been earlier and started there. She walked deep within the woods, pushing past tree limbs and anything else that blocked her way. None of this seemed familiar but Kane pushed on desperately. She would hate to find out that her new friend was just a figment of a dream.

Kane pushed her hands into her pullover pocket, the bitter fall wind freezing them. Suddenly, after pushing past a rather unwilling branch. She found herself in an empty clearing, the trees unpainted. Kane fell to her knees in defeat, tears now falling down her cheeks. The kindness of the skeleton man known as Jack was simply her mind playing tricks on her. Perhaps it was better that way, who knows. Kane, feeling quite defeated, picked herself back up and started to walk home.

"Kane?"

Confused, Kane turned around to see Jack standing behind looking just about as confused as she did. "Jack!" Kane yelled, hugging the skeleton man tight.

She then pulled away when she heard a voice say, "Holy shit!" Standing about ten feet away was Erin, her mouth gapped open. She started to back away, "Kane?" She mumbled, her voice full of fear.

Kane ran over to Erin, holding her tight. "Jack this is Erin, Erin, Jack."

"How do you do?" Jack said with a bow.

"You're a…a…"

"Skeleton," he finished politely.

"Yeah," Erin said quietly, slightly dragging the word out.

Kane looked at both of her friends, a nervous smile on her face. "Well this isn't awkward at all."

-NMBC-

Erin and Jack became acquainted, Erin still being very weary of the skeleton man. They found the Holiday trees with each holiday cheerfully painted on each tree. "Well I think it's time I went home," Jack said.

Kane looked at him, then quickly hugged him. "Could I come and visit?"

Jack nodded, a smile on his skinless face. "Of course! I would be honored!"

Kane nodded, a smile on her face, "Sounds good." The two said goodbye and soon Jack was back in Halloween Town where he belonged. Kane smiled through her tears, happy that her new friend was real.

"Well this is going to be an odd friendship isn't it?" Erin said, a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah."

The End

* * *

_And that is the end, hope you all enjoyed this epic story of eleven-year old Kane Cameron. ;3_


End file.
